Beyond the Horizon
by MinxChocoholic
Summary: She's nothing like he's ever see before; the feeling is nothing like he had ever felt before. But nothing in this universe will make it easy for them, will they stand together through everything? Spock/OC, Bones/OC, Kirk/Uhura.
1. CH1: A Sight to Behold

**Author's Notes: **

This would be my first Star Trek fan fiction. I do hope that you would like it. I'm sorry in advance if I commit any mistakes.

For some clarifications, Spock is 28 years old in this. The timeline is 4 years before the 2009 movie.

I've planned some amazing plots for this story and I hope that you'll like it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spock or Star Trek. (obviously)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: A Sight to Behold<strong>

"I can't believe that you'll be on Starfleet now V," Pyro smiled as he entered his sister's room.

"Let's just say that I had a change of mind for a lot of things," she had originally wanted to enter the field of diplomacy and politics but while studying space out of curiosity and learning about other cultures, she had realized that she wanted to experience it herself. And hearing all of the impressive news about the development of the newest flagship of the fleet, the USS Enterprise, she was pretty much sure about her decision to enter Starfleet.

"You'll do well. Maybe there you'll be able to find yourself a boyfriend." He smirked at his sister's annoyed expression. He knew all about her romantic escapades with various people, but what he really wanted to see is for her sister to bring somebody for dinner.

"Let's not talk about this. You should probably sleep," she smiled at her brother. Ever since her cousin Erika married, her brother had been pushing her to date and start a relationship with somebody. Well, she did date but no one had been able to catch her attention for a serious relationship. All of them had been passing faces; short-term fulfillment.

"Okay then. Goodnight sister."

**(*_*)**

_**Room 425. **_

_**Dormitory #4**_

_**1400 hours**_

Victoria looked around her new room. A week before her arrival at Starfleet she had made several arrangements when it comes to her room. She doesn't want to share a room with anybody, it's not like she's snob or anything but she prefers to keep her privacy and having to share a room with someone would violate that.

Her things as well as the furniture's she had sent before was already there when she arrived. Instantly she started arranging her stuffs to the compartments of the room. Since she would be staying there for quite a long time it would only be proper to try to settle in.

While she was busy organizing her books on the bookshelf the door chime rang. Putting down her copy of 'Pearl Harbor' she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey! You're finally here." Leila Gruber stood there beaming at her.

"Come in Leila."

Leila looked around the whole room. It was pretty spacious considering the fact that Victoria wasn't sharing them with anybody. The walls were white and black, the red mini kitchen was at the corner of the place looking pristine. Several technological equipment's were near the study desk along with the bookshelf, and of course the queen sized bed with red silk sheets. The room pretty much describe the owner.

"Do you want any refreshment?" Victoria asked looking at her friend. She met Leila at Cambridge while she attended several medical seminars and since then they had become friends.

"Nah, I would just like to see how you're settling in and as far as I can see you'll do fine."

"And I suppose you've finished settling in?"

"Yes, but not with the cleaning thing. Our room looked like a hurricane came to it."

Victoria chuckled, her friend wasn't really good when it comes to cleaning her own room. Leila could clean her patients wound better than she could clean a room.

"Anyways, my roommate invited us to a club nearby. Wanna' come?" Leila looked at her friend smiling. She knew that Victoria would need no persuasion; her friend was a party person more than she is.

"Where? In the 'Andromeda Club' nearby?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I heard they've got a nice Antarean Brandy there."

"Whoopie! I'll pick you up at 1930 hours! Dress nicely!"

And with that Leila left the room. Victoria smiled to herself, she would be having fun tonight.

"Computer, play Playlist A25."

**(*_*)**

_**Room 425. **_

_**Dormitory #4**_

_**1930 hours**_

Victoria looked at herself in the full length mirror. She let her dark wavy hair down for the night, her lips were painted blood red, and the rest of her make-up were simple and nothing too heavy. She wore a two-tone illusion top, a black side lace leggings and a bling shoeboot. It was a sexy yet elegant ensemble, nothing too slutty.

The door chime rang. _"About time."_ She thought as she picked up her purse and opened the door. Leila stood there, her blond curls was loose for the night. Her friend was wearing a yellow mini dress and gold heels.

"Ready?" Leila asked eyeing her friend.

"Of course I am."

"Let's go then!"

**(*_*)**

Captain Pike looked at his friend and smiled. "Spock, tomorrow is the start of classes in the academy and you'll be busy then. Why not come with us for a drink or two?" Spock had refused him a couple of times. Pike wished that the young man would put logic aside from time to time and embrace his humanity.

"I don't think that it'll be a good idea, I still need to prepare some materials for the activities that will culminate this month." Spock didn't want to refuse Captain Pike, however, it is true that he still need to arrange some things before the start of classes tomorrow.

"Come on Spock. Just come with us, I promise that you won't have to stay for a long time. Besides, it's time to practice camaraderie. It would benefit you once you work on the Enterprise as my first officer." Pike internally sighed. It would take a great deal to make Spock come with them.

"I suppose it would not take a long time for this activity to reach its intended productivity."

Finally! He had agreed to go with them. _"It's time to introduce him to the pleasures of humanity."_

"Be at Andromeda Club in 2000 hours."

**(*_*)**

_**Andromeda Club**_

_**2000 hours**_

Victoria and Leila arrived at the club without any hassle. They entered the establishment and the loud blaring music instantly filled their senses. Grinning at each other they proceeded to the bar to order some drinks.

"One Samarian Sunset." Victoria smiled at the bartender. Surveying the dance floor she saw a familiar face.

"Well, I didn't know that McCoy would join Starfleet." She said to her companion. One thing that she knew about Leila is her crush on Leonard McCoy. She met his gaze and she waved at him.

"Yeah, me too. I heard all about his divorce though." Leila feel sorry for Leonard. She met him at a medical convention and she could definitely say that he is a good man.

Leonard McCoy sighed as he try to swivel around the crowd to the bar. James Kirk was too engrossed with the blonde bimbo he was conversing earlier and would appear to have other plans for the night. While he was making her way to the bar he saw a familiar face, Victoria Deveraux and Leila Gruber, whom she had met while he was a guest speaker on a medical convention at Cambridge.

"I didn't know that you have an interest to join Starfleet." He said, looking at them, his eyes momentary glued to Leila.

"We were considering it for a while. It's you we didn't completely know to be interested in space at all." Leila looked at him. He has this tall, dark, and brooding persona around him that makes him more attractive to her than before.

"Well, my damn ex-wife took everything with her." He ordered a Brandy and sighed. The divorce had been pretty rough to him. He had learnt that the child that his ex-wife was carrying was not his, and of course because she was the mistress of a judge she had the upper hand when it comes to the result of their divorce.

"I'm sorry to hear that Leonard." Victoria said, and looked at her friend who was making googly eyes at the doctor. "You know what, you and Leila don't dance for a while. I'm going to the ladies room." She winked at Leila and walked to the ladies room.

**(*_*)**

Spock arrived at the Andromeda Club exactly 2000 hours as Captain Pike had said. He could see several people clamouring at the dance floor. Captain Pike was wondering where Spock was when he saw him, he raised his hand and waved. Spock saw where Captain Pike and the others were seated and walked to their direction.

"Spock! Finally you're here my friend. Come on, have a seat." The Captain motioned Spock to seat on the chair beside him. "Order anything you like the tabs on me."

As a Vulcan, alcoholic beverage never really affected him. On times of socialization like this, he order the drinks just for the taste. "What would you like sir?" The waiter asked him noticing that he was the only one without a drink at the table, "A Vulcan Brandy would suffice."

There was chatter around him. Some men at the table were already 'tipsy' as humans would call it was conversing several explicit topics while eying women on the dance floor. Spock found it quite fascinating that humans enjoy flailing around with sweat and grinding themselves around other people's bodies. His eyes travelled around the room, silently observing everything going around him.

While looking around his gaze met a figure of a woman, he assumed that she had just came from the restroom. She was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Her dark mane cascading her shoulders and those blood red lips. _"Those lips, they look so soft." _His heart beat increased as he took in her appearance. Unlike other women on the club, the woman was dressed on a very casual yet elegant manner. Nothing was overdone.

Then it happened. Her gaze met his.

He couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his heart. He can't take his eyes off her. It was a feeling he had never felt before. A feeling he could not describe. Suddenly, she was walking to his direction. As she nears him he could see nothing and no one else beside her. _"Who is she?"_

**(*_*)**

Victoria looked around for Leila and McCoy after she had went to the ladies room and rolled her eyes. She couldn't see them anywhere, it's either they had gone home _together _or they've decided to ditch her. Trying again to look around further in the room for any sign of her companion she caught a sight of something or rather someone.

There sitting was a Vulcan, the odd thing is that he was looking directly at her. His gaze was intense, she took a deep breath and looked at his companions and smiled when she saw Captain Pike. Pike was the one who she had talked to when she inquired about things on Starfleet and serving on a starship. Her eyes went back to the Vulcan who was still looking at her.

"_How odd." _She thought as she walked to their direction to say 'Hello'. When she reached the table she tapped Captain Pike's shoulder and smiled when she saw his shocked face.

"Ah! Deveraux you're already here. Nice to see you around. Who's with you?" Pike asked her looking over her shoulder to see if she's accompanied by anybody. Although, it didn't escape his notice that Spock was looking at the young woman quite intently. _"Interesting." _He thought.

"I came with Leila Gruber but I can't see her anywhere since she danced with an acquaintance with ours."

"You could stay here for a while, I would like you to meet several comrades of mine." Pike motioned her to sit in front of Spock; who was still intently looking at the woman.

"Thank you."

Pike introduced her to the crew. "…and this is Spock, my future First Officer." Victoria looked at the Vulcan who was looking at her. _"Spock?"_ Her brain clicked in recognition.

"Oh! Well greetings Commander. I'm Victoria Deveraux. I guess you'll get to know me better academically this year since I'll be your student in some advance classes." She looked at him and offered a smile. She knew that Vulcans were touch-telepaths that's why she didn't offer her hand to him like she did to some of the crew members.

"May I inquire of what is your focus?" He asked her, curious on which subjects he would be seeing her.

"Well, my main focus is on Advanced Theoretical Physics, Engineering and Exobiology. Though, I have minor subjects on Xenolinguistics and Probability Mechanics."

Spock was surprised though his expression showed nothing but indifference. It was an unusual combination of subjects, and quite impressive. There are quite few who takes Advance Theoretical Physics and Engineering together as their main focus.

"Why not take Astrophysics then?" Lieutenant Percy Walker who was sitting nearby asked suddenly curious.

"I graduated with a doctor's degree from Cambridge University majoring in Astroscience, I don't see the need to retake its branch subject in Starfleet." Victoria replied sipping on her Samarian Sunset.

"Wow that's pretty impressive. How old are you anyway?" Walker asked again.

"Didn't your mother tell you never to ask a woman her age?" She replied faking an annoyed tone.

Walker put his hands up in mock surrender. The people who were listening chucked at the banter.

"Just kidding. I'm 24 years old." She said and smirked at the astounded reaction and murmurs of those around her.

Spock watched her interact with his comrades. She's pretty good at conversing with people especially those stranger to her. He was quite impressed with her said accomplishment. It only proves to him that not only she is aesthetically pleasing to the eye but she is also intellectually capable.

**(*_*)**

Victoria conversed more with Captain Pike and his crew members before she looked at the wall clock on the bar.

"It was nice meeting all of you but I think I need to go back to my dormitory." She smiled at everyone and looked at Captain Pike then nodded.

A bright idea flashed through Pike's head as he remembered how Spock looked at the young woman.

"Spock, why don't you accompany the Miss Deveraux to her dormitory, after all I know that you'll still be fixing some things for tomorrow." He winked at Spock and hoped that the young man understood what he meant.

Spock was quite confused on the reason of the Captain's physical gestures to him. Deciding to ignore it, he nodded instead and looked at the woman for confirmation.

"Let's go then Commander."

They walked with utter silence. A gust of cool wind blew and Victoria shivered. _"Damn, I should have brought a coat with me." _She was engulf in her thoughts and trying to cover herself when a hand reached out for her left arm.

She looked at Commander Spock and smiled when she saw him holding out his jacket out to her.

"Oh no, Commander. I…"

"I insist Miss Deveraux. It's cold and you're shivering. I am Vulcan and I can stand the cold. It's only logical that I lend you the jacket."

She took it from his hand. Their fingers brush and she shivered once again, but now it wasn't from the cold but from the electric feeling she felt when their fingers met.

"Thank you."

Spock felt a surge of emotion that he couldn't describe flow through his veins as their fingers brushed. He had been living on Terra for quite a while now and he had physical contact with people now and then, but he had never experienced such rush of emotions stirred within him. It was fascinating yet quite disturbing for him. He looked at her again and felt his heart burst with emotion, the moonlight illuminates her and creates such a sight to behold. Her dark mane shines in the moonlight, her skin as pale as snow and her lips, _"Her lips as red as human blood." _

They've arrived at her dormitory after walking in comfortable silence together. Victoria faced him and held out the jacket he lend her.

"Thank you Commander for escorting me." She smiled at him.

"It was no problem for me since the faculty apartments is just next building."

"Thank you anyways…" she paused for a moment and looked at him in the eyes, "…have a good night sir." When she received no response she offered another smile and turned her back on him and proceeded to take her way towards the direction of her room.

"Goodnight indeed." He murmured as he too turned his back and walked his way to his apartment. He could smell her raspberry perfume in his jacket, it assaulted his senses in a very pleasing way. He was sure that he would need a long meditation for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. CH2: Intrigue

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! Another chapter.

I forgot to clear something, the Spock/Uhura pairing never happened and will never happen in this story.

Don't forget to tell me what you think about this story.

Review and Rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Intrigue<strong>

_**First Year at Starfleet**_

_**Late June, 2254**_

Victoria woke up early. She dressed herself in her normal exercise clothes and went outside to the tracks. The breeze was average; not too cold and not to warm. She ran around the tracks for about twenty five minutes then went back to her room where she cleaned herself and changed into her uniform.

She picked up her PADD and headed outside, in her estimation she would be on time with her first class; Astrotheory 101. Her professor was named Professor Vector. Nothing much happens besides subject introduction, requirements and expectations. She thought that Professor Vector seems knowledgeable on the subject matter, _"It would suffice…for now."_

Her next class was Creative writing where they were asked to write two essays, a minimum of a thousand each, on their reason on joining Starfleet and introduction about oneself. She love creative writing classes in schools, it challenges her to do write more expressively and creatively.

She was on her way to her Advanced Phonetics class when she turned around the corner and bumped into a brick wall. Although she wasn't knocked out to the ground the impact made her drop one of her PADD. She sighed not looking at the person who bumped her. She was surprised when a hand stopped her from getting the item on the floor.

"Pardon me Cadet."

His voice was just like she remembered last night. Soft and quiet, without any trace of emotion.

"It's fine Commander."

She stood there in front of him and with just one look all the meditation he had the last night after he had arrived at his room and the meditations he had done in the morning was wiped away, with just a single look into those face. He noticed that she had her hair tied into a messy side ponytail. Her lips, unlike last night, was left to its natural rosy colour. _"It looks so soft, I wonder how it would feel to…"_ he almost shook his head. What has gotten into him? How, a woman he had barely met could dissolve his composure with just a single look. It's ridiculous and he will not allow it anymore. _"This is highly illogical." _

"Well then Commander…" she looked at her pad and smirked, "…I guess I'm on the right track. You'll be my instructor on Advanced Phonology. May I walk with you to the lecture room?"

He nodded not being able to form an appropriate response. Once again they walked together in utter silence just like the night before. He could smell her perfume from where she walk beside him. His body's reaction unsettles him.

**(*_*)**

There wasn't any student in the Advanced Phonetics lecture room when Spock and Victoria arrived. He went to his place in front of the room and busied himself arranging the materials for the subject. She looked around and walked to the first row of the room and sat down. She began to read some articles that she had downloaded days before while waiting for people to show up.

Moments passed and people are starting to fill in the room. She felt someone tapped on her shoulder and turned her gaze away from her PADD.

"Hey V!" Leila beamed at her friend, McCoy and a pretty boy blond was at her back looking at Victoria curiously.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at Leila. She still hadn't forgotten that she left her at the club last night.

"Oh don't be like that. When we came back you weren't there anymore, so Leonard and I decided to go home." Leila knew that it would upset Victoria that she left her on the club on her own but she and Leonard had a great time together that by the time they came back to find her friend, Victoria was gone; so they just assumed that she went home already.

"Whatever." She waved her hands at Leila and turned her gaze back to her PADD.

Leila, McCoy and the blond pretty boy sat beside her as the room fills in. She could feel somebody staring at her, she tried to ignore it but it became too irritating for her. Putting her PADD down, she snapped her head to the guy sitting beside McCoy.

"Do you have any staring problem?" Her voice was low and soft but the tone in her voice indicated a small level of irritation.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view." He eyed her in a very flirty manner and she almost rolled her eyes in irritation. "James T. Kirk by the way." He then held out his hands to her while grinning from ear to ear.

Victoria looked at his hands, she does not wish to touch him or even have any physical contact with him. So instead of shaking his hand she just simply went back to her reading and dismissed his presence.

When the class started she looked the Vulcan in front of the room intently. He introduced the subject and the grading system to them. Victoria had never seen a complicated grading system in her years of study, each points and decimals would be well computed and it would be pretty tough to achieve a perfect grade for the subject.

"Any questions?" Several students raised their hand; she of course was one of them.

Spock looked around the room and answered each of the questions posed to him, most of them were confirmations and redundancies of what he had early stated. He had seen Cadet Deveraux raise her hand for a question, he felt another surge of emotion come through him. He brushed it off and asked the cadet.

"Cadet Deveraux. What's your question?"

"I was just wondering if the documents would be uploaded to our PADD's in bulk or it will be uploaded every lesson? And also, could you recommend any reference materials to us?"

"_Excellent query." _Spock thought. None of her classmates had thought to ask about the documents for the subject.

"The documents would be uploaded in bulk so that you may study in advance. And the reference materials provided by the academy would be uploaded no less than this week."

"Thank you sir."

**(*_*)**

Right after they were dismissed Leila linked her arm with Victoria's and headed to the mess hall, McCoy and Kirk trailing behind them.

"Why is that pretty boy trailing with us?" She looked at her friend questioningly.

"He's Leonard's roommate and it would be rude to invite one without inviting the other." Leila replied looking at her sheepishly. I was true, but the main reason was that she wanted to match her friend with Kirk.

"You're a bad liar Leila, we both know that." She unlinked their arms and went to the replicator.

"Is she really that snarky?" Kirk asked looking at Victoria's figure at the replicator.

"She's not snarky, she just doesn't like you." McCoy said looking at Kirk with disapproval. Knowing Victoria he knew that Leila's plan wouldn't work. Kirk wasn't the type of guy for her.

"Bones, nobody doesn't like James T. Kirk."

"I do. I do not like you." Victoria was smirking as she sat down with her replicated meal consisting of mint tea and mixed green salad.

"Yuck, you're vegetarian?" Kirk asked looking at the salad with disgust.

"No I'm not Mister Kirk, I just feel like eating green today. It's good for the brain you know? You should try it." She gave him a sardonic smile and proceeded to eat her meal in silence.

**(*_*)**

Afterwards she had separated from Leila since they don't have the same subject together. Her next and last subject for the day was Xenobiology/Exobiology, it had proven to be quite interesting for her. The professor was an Andorian-Aenar hybrid named Thallia.

Victoria was curious if the professor was reading anybody's thoughts while she stood in front of them lecturing. Her mind however was trained enough to block other people from it.

The whole class passed without any disturbance except for some remarks he heard from some male cadets' after class. Nevertheless, everything went fine and she just hope that it would continue that way.

She didn't see Leila or McCoy after class. It was still early so she decided to go to the academy board to look for extracurricular clubs. She saw several club advertisements on the academy interface. There was several clubs listed for different affiliations. She brought out her PADD and stylus and jolted down the information for each club that picked

_Starfleet's Linguistics Club_

_-Cadet Hannah Monde_

_Starfleet's Swordsmanship & Combat Club_

_-Professor Shikar Ulred_

"_For now that would suffice." _She doesn't want to clog her schedule in case something comes up. She then proceeded to the Gymnasium to find Professor Ulred to inquire about the Swordsmanship Club.

**(*_*)**

Her first couple of months on Starfleet passed without any issues besides the piling of workload, which was of course pretty much expected. She had successfully entered the Linguistics Club and the Swordsmanship Club and was active during the early meetings. Her list of acquaintance had also expanded due to the clubs that she joined.

There had been several encounters with a certain Vulcan Commander that confused her. He seems to look at her intently whenever she speaks to him or whenever their gazes meet. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable but at the same time she could feel a little bit of pleasure knowing that he was watching her.

Meanwhile, Spock's intrigue of the young woman was growing each time they meet. Although she only converse him during classes and on professional environment he had taken the chance to observe her. He learnt that she was fluent on a lot of Terran and Non-terran language. What surprised him more is when he learnt that she was fluent on Vulcan and its corresponding dialects. As time pass his interest and intrigue on the young woman began to grow and a tiny bit of fondness - unknown to him - starts to grow inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. CH3: Chocolatini

**Author's Notes:**

This is a pretty long chapter, and I hope that you all like it. As always R&R.

You can visit my Polyvore page for the visualization of the outfits on the story. The link is on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Chocolatini<strong>

_**September, 2254**_

"I'm telling you V, I'm going to flunk Advanced Phoenetics." Leila whined as she looked at her latest work score, a 68%.

"You're not. You just need to focus. After all if you weren't qualified for the subject then you wouldn't be on the class at all." Victoria reasoned to her friend.

"My linguistic skill is above average, but let's face it, I am not as great as you are. I mean you speak dozens of Terran Language and several Non-Terran languages quite fluently. I will never come as close to that." Leila was definitely frustrated. She couldn't focus well on her Advanced Phonology and she doesn't know why.

"You and I know that the reason I know a lot of language is because my grandparents used to bring me around their 'Galactic Vacations'." That was the main reason on why she knew a lot of languages and different cultures.

"And don't be ridiculous. You're brilliant in your own way, besides I think I know your problem." She winked at her friend.

"What is it then?" Leila looked at her curiously.

"I think you just need to release some…" pausing she looked at Leila with twinkling eyes.

"Some what?"

"'Sexual Tension'."

She chuckled at Leila's look of shock and confusion. If she hasn't known better she would have thought that Leila and Leonard had already sealed the deal the night they left her _accidentally _at the bar. But she knows Leonard, he is a gentleman and would not take advantage on her friend and besides it was far too early since his divorce.

"Shut up."

"Leila, you know it's true I mean, I saw how you look at Leonard and…" she stopped midway as she saw how red her friend look.

"Shut up. It's as if I don't know how you look at our dear Vulcan Commander."

There Victoria couldn't help but furrow her brows. Yes, the Vulcan Commander fascinates her and there may be a certain degree of attraction between them; but she doesn't think that she should do anything about it since she only categorize it as 'Fascination', nothing more and nothing less.

"Excuse me. To what look are you actually referring?"

"Those googly eyes during class when he's speaking… honestly, there were times that I thought you're going to drool." Leila was teasing her friend, though she had seen a slight flicker of something she couldn't point out in her friend's eyes for a couple of times.

"I don't have googly eyes and I certainly do not drool over one of my superiors. Now, if you'll excuse me I still need to change my attire for my next class. Goodbye." Victoria stood abruptly and headed to the dormitory to change.

Leila shook her head at her friend. _"My, my…" _

**(*_*)**

The gymnasium was quite busy and crowded. Students as well as instructors were scattered around the area talking to each other. Victoria sat on the bleachers and relaxed herself after her Physical Education class.

Today was the hand-to-hand combat competition evaluation round. They would be matched against each other and their performances would be the basis if they qualified to join the competition. The winner would be sent to the international competition to battle other international qualifiers.

"Now everyone settle down!" Professor Ulred in the microphone said as he stood in the platform on the gym. "As you all know the elimination round for the hand-to-hand combat would be done within the next week. Today we'll announce the match-up's for the leader board…" he looked at his aide, "…Cadet Johnson will announce the match-up's now."

Everyone in the room is radiating excitement, apprehension, and anxiety. Victoria was only half listening while Cadet Johnson announce the match-up's. Her thoughts was directed at outlining a possible solution for her _Advanced Computer Science _theory.

"…Wednesday Match-ups: Morbly R. & Francis A., Krusso M. & Carlos F., Cortes J. & Deveraux V., Jamison H. & Argorn B.…"

"_Hmm, interesting. Cadet Joanne Cortes is fairly good at hand-to-hand combat, let's see how she'll fair with me." _She looked at the direction of Cadet Cortes who was huddled up with her friends.

After the announcement of match-up's Professor Ulred went back to the platform and spoke.

"Okay now that you know who you'll be facing the other judges and I will be seeing you next week. The rules and regulation will be posted at the academy board. Any changes regarding the event shall be posted there too. Goodluck!"

Right after Professor Ulred finished his last message she picked up her bag and got up then headed towards the exit. It was her final class of the day so when she got back to her dormitory she immediately headed to the shower.

**(*_*)**

Spock wasn't shocked to see Cadet Deveraux at the gymnasium and to hear her name as one of the contestants for the hand-to-hand combat competition. Professor Ulred was quite vocal about his admiration to the young woman. It did irritate him quite a bit that another male admires her, although quite illogical but he couldn't help it and he doesn't even have the slightest clue why. He know that he's acting territorial to a woman he doesn't even have a claim for and it conflicted him.

He was looking at her while the announcements were being made. He could see how her eyes scan the room for her opponent, Cadet Cortes. He had noticed while they were discussing the several distinguishable difference between the Romulan and the Vulcan language that she has a pair of deep blue eyes that almost appear as violet. It marvelled him how it shines with passion while she spoke about the subject.

**(*_*)**

It was already 1930 hours when Victoria got up from her meditative position. She took her robe off and changed into a more comfortable t-shirt and pyjama. She had already finished all of the assigned works for her a day before, so tonight she's free to do anything; which on her standard means doing little things.

She prepared dinner for herself; a nice Lasagna, a Dom Pérignon, and three scoops of chocolate ice cream, while listening to Beethoven's _'Moonlight Sonata'_ & _'Für Elise'. _Needless to say, she's having a nice romantic evening with herself.

It was 2045 hours when her com rang. It was of course Leila.

"Hey V. It's Friday night and it's been a while since we've gone out to party. We'll be at Andromeda at 2130 hours. See you there!"

Victoria sighed, Leila didn't even gave her a moment to respond.

"Oh well…" she put down her com and went to her closet to choose some clothes. She wondered if Spock would be there like the last time.

"_I doubt it. I don't think that he'll be there." _

It didn't take her long to get ready. She wore a black long sleeve crop top beneath her dark denim vest, she also wore a black acid wash ripped skinny jeans along with a pair of leather ankle boots. For final touch she added a polarized glasses to her look. A little sprinkle of perfume and she's off to go.

She locked her room and walked to the parking lot. Her hover bike arrived a two weeks after she arrived at the university. Putting on her helmet she rode her hover bike to the Andromeda Club.

**(*_*)**

Spock was just finished meditating when he noticed that the blinds of his window is not aligned. He walked to it to arrange it when something caught his attention. He didn't noticed it before but directly to his quarters – from the opposite side of the building – was the room of Cadet Deveraux. The Dormitory #4 was the nearest student dormitory from the faculty dormitory. He was surprised nevertheless as he saw her silhouette move and the lights were suddenly dimmed giving the signal that she was going out for the night.

He was about to close the window and do his routine but he couldn't make himself to move away from the window. A minute passed and he saw her again on the parking lot as she approached a hover bike. He watched her leave rooted to the spot.

"_Where is she going? Will she be meeting somebody? Why is she alone?" _He caught himself asking. Internally he was battling himself. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling concerned about where she was going or _who _she's going out with.

Tearing himself out of his spot on the window – the blind's misalignment completely forgotten – he looked at the stack of work he had on his desk.

"_Maybe it will take my mind off her."_ He thought then started to do the paper works.

An hour passed since he started – more like tried – to do all his paper works but his mind kept drifting to _her_, again. Putting down his stylus he looked at the wall in front of him and stood. _"Just one look and I'll leave."_ Grabbing his coat he left to follow her. Somehow he knew, and he doesn't know why, where she would be. In the place where he first laid his eyes on her.

**(*_*)**

"One Supernova!" she ordered to the bartender as she walked to the bar. Leila just contacted her saying that they would be late because Kirk decided to stop by and pick up some girl from another dormitory. Knowing human understatements she assumed that the 'late for a while' statement would mean an hour or so.

"Hey Miss, can I have your name?" A rather bulky man with brown hair looked at her with a look which she would presume as his 'seductive' look.

"Why? Don't you already have one?" She answered quite haughtily. The man smiled but she could feel a slight irritation and embarrassment radiating off him.

"Forgive me but you look familiar. Haven't I've seen you someplace before?" the man tried again. She could see another bunch of guys looking on their direction.

"Yeah, that's probably why I don't go to that place anymore." She almost laughed at his expression. She thought that he would leave but he tried again.

"You know, beauty must run in your family." Again, the he gave her his 'seductive and flirty' look which almost made her gag.

"Yes it does…but apparently in yours it does not." She looked at him smugly while sipping on her drink.

She figured that they he must have done a bet for her as the men on the table was once again whispering with themselves while handing each other money.

**(*_*)**

Spock arrived at Andromeda Club quite unsettled. He doesn't know why he was there, it disappointed him that he acted based on his emotions and instinct rather than his logic. He also felt quite out of place as he sees the flickering lights and hear the loud music blaring thru the speakers.

He was about to turn his back when a scene that caught his eyes made his blood pressure rise. Trying not to clench his fist he looked at _her_ at the bar talking to a man. He examined her demeanour which he noticed with relief were signs of dislike. The man was as he could see was slowly becoming agitated and angry as he talked with her. He then decided to interfere.

**(*_*)**

"I believe the woman doesn't want your company mister."

Victoria was utterly startled as she looked at the owner of the voice. There he stood with his Vulcan glory, looking at her then the guy with his usual mask of coolness.

The guy looked at Spock and dismissed him as if he didn't hear anything and continued his pursuit.

"I'm heading back to my place. You want to come?" Another overused suggestive pick-up line. She almost felt sorry for the poor man.

"Sorry, you strike me as a person who comes all by himself." At this she smirked, and she could see out of the corner of her eyes a little quirk on Spock's lips.

"You bitch." The man was definitely angry now. He snarled at her and took a step towards her.

"I think you should stop now or I'll have to escort you out. You are disrupting the evening of this woman and causing a scene at a public establishment." Spock said as he looked at the man. She noticed that his eyes had darkened at the man when he took a step to her.

"Shut up. Go find your own bitch."

"If you don't leave the premises right now I'll have to drag you out of the establishment and report you to your superiors." She admired how cool his voice is even if the situation is kind of irritating.

"Fine." The man had probably noticed the dark look from the Commander and walked away.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed Commander. Thank you." She bowed her head to him and smiled.

"No need to thank me Cadet Deveraux. I just did what is logical." Spock replied as he unconsciously studied her.

"Well then as an appreciation for what you've done I'll treat you a drink."

"Alcohol doesn't work for me Cadet."

"Just call me Victoria sir, we're outside the Academy."

"Very well then. Just like I said Victoria, I'm Vulcan and alcohol doesn't have a slightest effect on me."

She almost smirked at him as a devious idea entered her thought.

"I know a drink that will certainly affect you, _Spohkh." _He was certainly startled when she spoke his name in Vulcan. It induced a feeling to him that made his temperature go up and certain parts of his body twitching.

"Two Chocolatini please." She told the bartender and smirked at Spock.

"Cadet…Victoria. I'm Vulcan chocolate is…" she cut him off with a smile and thanked the bartender as he handed her the two beverage.

"I know sir. I know what chocolate does to Vulcans. However, I want you to try this…" she handed him one of the Chocolatini, "…just try. If you don't like it then don't finish it."

Spock looked at the drink then back to Victoria. Chocolate on Vulcans have the same effect to alcohol on humans. Somehow he doesn't want to deny her, he doesn't want to disappoint her. So he took a sip of the drink and put it down. It actually tasted quite good, he could taste the mixture of chocolate and vodka. It wasn't strong as he had expected so he took another sip.

Victoria smiled at Spock. She knew that it was wrong to look at her superior in the way she's looking at him right now but she couldn't help it especially when he looked so adorable and hot at the same time, while having an excess chocolate on his upper lip.

"Um, hey…you have...ah…you have an…" she tried to point it to him that he has excess chocolate on his upper lip.

"Pardon?" He looked at her curiously. What was she trying to say and why was her struggling to say it to him?

"Never mind." She sighed and leaned onto him and lightly sucked the chocolate off his upper lip.

He was surprised when she leaned onto him and sucked his upper lip. Her lips were warm and soft just as he guessed it was. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating and his temperature slowly rising as he felt her. A jolt spread through him, he felt warm all over; especially on certain areas.

About 5.6 seconds passed when she lifted her lips off him and smiled nervously and sat back down. She was flushed. She didn't even know what compelled her to suddenly suck the chocolate off him, when she could have just gotten a napkin and wiped it off his lips.

"_But his lips are too inviting." _A part of her mind reasoned to her. It was wrong, she was fraternizing with her superior which was technically morally wrong and under Starfleet regulation is lawfully wrong.

"_He didn't stop you." _Another notion on her brain said. Yes, he didn't stopped her. Not even a single flinched in fact she had felt him trying to respond during the last second of the _kiss. _

"I'm sorry sir. I…" She stood and rushed outside heading to the parking lot to leave.

"_God! Victoria what are you doing? What's happening with you?" _she racked her brain for possible explanations for her sudden impulsiveness. She certainly cannot blame the alcohol since she's half-Betazoid and alcohol does not affect her that much; and she only consumed one Supernova (which is not a strong alcoholic beverage) and a couple of sip on the Chocolatini.

She was too consumed on her thoughts that she did not noticed someone following her. Picking her helmet she almost jumped to her feet when a hand grabbed her and spun her around. She heard the helmet hit the floor but she didn't care.

The only thing she care is the warm lips placed on her own. She knows who was the owner of the lips because he was the reason why she tried to leave, and now she couldn't believe that he was there initiating _it. _Her hands clenched themselves in front of his coat, she was absolutely on fire.

Moments passed, he pulled away and leaned his forehead with her.

"Come with me."

She nodded and gave him the control of her hover bike. She wrapped her arms around him to secure herself on the bike and breathe his scent and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R<strong>_

_**Well, there goes some action. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Spare me some reviews if you have time so that I'll know how to improve this story more.**_


	4. CH4: One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

Here's another chapter guys! I'm sorry I haven't written for quite a while, I had a contest and needed to prepare and to add to that I had to do my programming thesis and documentation (which was of course pretty bloody).

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: One Step Closer<strong>

Victoria gripped at Spock's coat while they were travelling. Her confidence is slowly fading as time pass. She didn't know what she was doing. He was the only one who had rendered her incapable of thinking whilst in his presence.

They've arrived at the parking lot. After parking the hover bike she looked at him and bit her lower lip nervously. That's another thing, she's rarely nervous; it was rare for her not to know what will happen next.

Spock looked at Victoria as they got out of the hover bike. He noticed how she bit her lower lip nervously and felt another surge of heat go into him. He held out his hand – for what reason, he did not know – and when she took it sent a reassuring and calming emotions to her. He doesn't want her to be uncomfortable or unsettled when she's with him.

She smiled at his efforts. "Let's go then."

Nodding he led her to his quarters. It's Friday night and half of the faculty staying at the building is having their daily 'Bowling Night', some went home for the weekend, and others were out fraternizing with each other at some local bars and would be home a little late, so they are pretty safe to be roaming the halls together on a late Friday night.

When they entered the room things got a little awkward again. Both of them didn't know what to do at that point of time, they didn't know that to do to diminish the awkward silence that have settled between them.

"Do you want any refreshments?" Spock asked hoping to establish a communication between them.

"Uh…water would be fine." She replied.

While Spock was in the kitchen, Victoria made herself comfortable in the couch. It's the first time she had felt awkwardness while on a _man's _pad. Usually there would be no talking involve, instead the only sound produced are moaning and groaning. This is different, she's experiencing something new. She looked around the quarters to distract herself and smiled. His walls were plain white like hers and everything is organized articulately.

Spock came back and placed the glass of water on the table in front of her. He suddenly felt nervous as he noticed that she was looking around his quarters which he had kept really plain.

"You have a nice room. I like it."

Relief washed over him as she spoke. He sat besides her minding a meter of distance and looked at her facial expressions as she continued surveying the room.

Victoria stood and walked to be bookshelf on the corner. There were varieties of books there that picked up her attention; from Vulcan books – some of which she recognize – and Terran literature. Suddenly a devious idea entered her mind. She turned around, leaned to the bookshelf, and looked at Spock. She then did a 'come' motion with her fingers and smiled deviously.

Spock looked at her curiously, he noticed that there was something different about the way she smiled but just shrugged it off. He'd seen the way motion she did with her hand and complied. Standing up and walking towards her, he became concerned that something in the shelf bothered her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, studying her face.

She didn't gave a verbal response but instead stunned him when she placed her right hand on her cheek, tip toed to him, and kissed him softly. Spock was rendered temporarily immobile that he didn't respond. Victoria was the first one to break the kiss and smiled at him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked as she turned her attention to his pointed ears, touching them.

He felt hot, his hands were twitching at his sides. The fire running through his veins got hotter as he felt her fingers brushing with his pointed ears. His eyes burns desire, he yearns for her now. He took a hold of her right hand and brought it to his lips, he then entwined their fingers together and leaned in to her to resume their last entanglement.

His kiss was soft, gentle, and quite hesitant that made Victoria smile. She could feel his other hand sneaking its way into her waist. Slowly their kiss becomes deeper and deeper; their bodies getting closer and more heated with each other. There's no way to extinguish the fire now. Everything went fast, the next thing she knew – and she didn't knew how it happened – was that she was lying on his bed under him while they proceeded to tear each other's clothing.

The night was spent on utter bliss of intimacy that neither of them had experienced before. On that night they became one step closer with each other, not just with the joining of their flesh but for the joining of their mind and soul.

**(*_*)**

Spock looked at the woman curled up to him. His Vulcan mind was torn about what had transpired _several _times that night. He had succumb to his carnal hunger, part of him regrets it while the other half savoured each moment with pride. There's no denying between their attractions with each other, the only problem is that they had crossed the line between student-teacher relationships.

She snuggled closed up to him. He caressed her dark mane and breathe in her scent. She was so beautiful, and now she was his. She gave herself to him without any doubts or hesitation. He looked at her neck and smiled, he had marked her. There is an underlying proof that she was his. He had not just melded with her body, but he had also melded with her mind. Closing his eyes for a moment, he could feel her connection with him there humming peacefully. Again, he should feel guilty but he doesn't, in fact it made him feel a good.

Kissing her shoulder and neck where he marked her he entwined his left hand with hers and decided to sleep. He knew there would have to be a talk about the whole event when she woke, but right now the only thing he wants to do is to lie beside her and feel her warmth beside him

**(*_*)**

Victoria opened her eyes and groaned trying to find Spock's warmth beside her. She didn't find him so she sat up and looked around. She didn't find him anywhere within the vicinity so she stood up, wrapped the sheets on her body, and took a peek at the whole quarters. When she did not find him anywhere she decided to take a shower and dress on his shirt which was too big for her.

Dressed with his shirt she walked to the bookshelf she had seen the night before and picked up the _Romeo & Juliet _book. She flopped down to the bed and started to read the book to kill the time while waiting for Spock.

Meanwhile, Spock was out at the grocery store picking up bread, food, hygiene, and few clothing for Victoria. As he understood it she won't be having anything to dress herself with because he distinctly remember tearing off her jeans and underwear during the activities the night before. He also took his time outside to formulate a plan on how he's going to approach her for the matter at hand. The relationship they suddenly had formed could be a cause of some problems for both of their careers. Therefore, he needed to talk to her into the level of relationship she wanted with him and vice versa.

He arrived at his room carrying several bags and a solution in mind. Settling down the bag on the kitchen table he was startled when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Hey! Glad you're here. I was wondering where you've been."

He unwrapped himself around her and turned around. He was greeted with a delightful view of Victoria on his shirt, and as he knew wearing nothing underneath. He tried to focus on the subject matter at hand but the next thing he knew was that he was buckling her down to his bed and kissing her all over.

**(*_*)**

"I know you want to talk about this." Victoria looked at him and smiled softly. She had her head on his chest and was drawing imaginary lines on his chest.

"Yes, I…" Spock sighed, as he unconsciously brush his hand on her soft dark hair.

"I know. We crossed the line between the normal teacher and student relationship. You're a Vulcan and I understand that you cannot lie nor you can ignore the rules; and I as a Betazoid value honesty." She somewhat feel sad, which was unusual since she had several partners whom she didn't have emotional attachments with. However, with Spock she feels the need to stay with him and to be with him.

"If there is someone at fault in this whole situation that would be me. I've let my emotions get the best of me. You are still under my command therefore prohibited by the rules to engage in a physical relationship with your superior. As your superior I should have—" He was cut off by her warm lips silencing his own.

"Shh…It's not just your fault. I wanted this, you didn't force me to do anything…" She stopped as her stomach grumbled for attention. "…but before that we should probably eat. I'm hungry."

She sat up and wrapped the covers with her, leaving him naked on the bed quite amused with her actions.

"I've brought new clothes for you. They're in the bag."

"Thanks."

After the both of them had redressed and re-cleaned themselves they met at the kitchen. Spock was already making food in the kitchen when she finished. Sitting down on one of the stool in the counter she picked up a croissant and took a bite.

"So, what do you propose we do?" her voice was soft as she asked him.

"The logical path is to discontinue this relationship while you are still under my tutelage." She frowned as she realize what he was trying to say; he wanted to discontinue their relationship.

An idea suddenly clicked on her brain. A smile formed on her lips.

"But…" she walked up to him and placed her arm around her waist, "…the rules just said that we can't have this kind of relationship _**if **_I am still under your tutelage. That being said and the rules having no further information regarding the issue, it means that if I am not your student or your direct subordinate… then this relationship could continue. Just like every rules, there's always a loophole."

He was surprised. Yes, he himself had seen the loophole in the regulations. However, he decided not to tell them since doing so would mean that he condones disobeying the rules. The whole situation got him thinking, if it continuing the relationship would mean that he was defying his Vulcan teachings of following the rules.

"However, since I know that it's bothering you and you're Vulcan mind. I propose that we discontinue our relationship…" she kissed his chin, cheek and lips, "…for now. And wait for the term to end. What do you say?"

Her body leaning onto his and her sweet scent floating around the room engulfing him. Once again, he became intoxicated with her. It boggles his mind that she had only known this woman for a few months, yet in that short span of time she had made him do and think outside of his normal self.

"Yes, I think that would suffice." And with that he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**PS: **Sorry if I disappointed you in the intimate scene in this chapter, I'm not really good at writing those kind of scene.


	5. CH5: Till your mine

**Author's Note:**

Here's another chapter for you guys. Once again, a big thanks for all of those who had read, reviewed, and rated the previous chapters. I hope that you'll enjoy this like the others.

As always, please review and let me know on how you feel about the flow of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Till your mine <strong>

It was a month before the end of the term. They survived not seeing each other – in the intimate way – for months, and now they were a month's close from being free and being able to start a relationship.

Spock had secretly read several books and articles about Human and Betazoid cultures when it comes to courtship. He wanted to take a formal route to their relationship. Victoria on the other hand tried to treat him in the most professional way she knew in order not to rouse any suspicion on their true relationship.

**(*_*)**

"_Incoming Transmission from Victoria Deveraux"_

Christopher Pike had an inkling feeling on the reason on why Victoria was contacting him now but he doesn't want to assume so he answered the transmission and waited for the subject to come up.

"Good Evening Victoria."

"Good Evening Chris."

"So, what could I do for you?" He asked looking at her young face.

"I rather not say it on a transmission…Is it possible for you to meet me at 'Rosas Place' in about an hour from now?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

As the transmission ended Pike smiled to himself as he recall the same incident with his other friend a month before.

**(*_*)**

_Pike sat down and looked at Spock curiously wondering why the Vulcan wanted to talk to him. It was very unusual for Spock to initiate this form of communication unless there is a dire situation waiting to be addressed._

"_So what is it exactly that you want to talk about Spock?" He asked casually looking at the young man with curiosity._

"_Captain Pi—" Pike cut him off smiling lightly, "It's Chris or Christopher since we are not on Starfleet duty. There is no need to be formal Spock."_

"_Of course. As I was saying Christopher, I recently found myself in a predicament that I don't seem to put a grasp if I had made the proper decision or not." Spock for the first time found himself unable to explain clearly what he wanted to say._

"_Ah, does this concern Miss Victoria Deveraux?" Pike smirked as he took a sip of his wine and as he looked at Spock who seems to be uncomfortable while trying to process what he wanted to say._

_Spock on the other hand became relatively concerned on the reason why Christopher Pike knew about his relationship with Victoria. _

"_Yes, it does concern her person…"_

"_Let's hear it then."_

"_When I first met her during your invitation at the Andromeda Club I felt unnaturally drawn to her. I tried to ignore it as she was my student and I was her superior, but last September I followed her at the same place and at the end of the night I found myself…bonding with her. We talked about the whole situation afterwards and decided to discontinue our entanglement with each other momentarily but after the term ends and she would no longer be under my command we plan to…resume…our previous engagement."_

_Pike could see that talking about the whole thing made Spock really uncomfortable and nervous since he could read it in his voice and the unnaturalness of his formation of words which is kind of un-Spock. He was a little bit disappointed about the lack of control both Victoria and Spock exhibited but on most part he felt happy and glad that Spock had finally found a lady that he could 'confide' with. _

"_Ah, I see." He paused and tried to look serious, "…and why are you telling me this?"_

"_I want to pursue her. And I need your advice on whether the loophole we've found on the Starfleet regulations is valid enough to deflect and refute future troubles with the Academic Council."_

"_Hmmm…This kind of relationship, though very unusual, is not non-existent. There were some cases where teachers and student relationships had crossed the line of professionalism. The loophole you've found is quite true, however if you really want to pursue this relationship and would not want to get any trouble with the Academic Council might I suggest the following actions: first, Victoria and yourself must go to the Academic Council itself to inform them of the nature of your relationship. Second, both of you must go to the medical bay and get clearance from the head medic there as per Starfleet regulation rule on Interspecies relationship."_

_Spock was relieved that Pike wasn't distressed or emotional about the situation that he had presented._

"_I do understand and I would comply with your suggestions."_

"_Yes…Another thing though, I know that you understand the severity of this situation that you've entered and if your relationship is to be accepted by the council I couldn't secure the reassurance that other people would have the same acceptance. So Spock I will remind you to be discreet on this relationship, not a lot of people would be able to understand, so do not give them reasons that they might misinterpret and use against you and Victoria."_

"_I understand and I am grateful that you did not resent and Judge Victoria and I based on our impulsive actions."_

"_Spock, I admit that I was quite disappointed at first but you are both adults. And I believe that you and she is really suited for each other. It was bound to happen anyway, sooner or later."_

**(*_*)**

Rosas Place is a very sophisticated and private place, the only ones who can enter the place are those well known, high paying and high profile people. It was no wonder that Victoria was able to book a place there since the 'Rosas Place' is one of the establishment that the Deveraux clan owns.

Christopher Pike walked to the lounge of the establishment slightly feeling out-of-place as he looked around and saw men on tuxedos and women on evening gowns.

"Sir, may I help you?" A man, which he guessed is about seventeen years of age, asked.

"Yes, I believe there is a reservation for Miss Victoria Deveraux." He replied.

"Oh yes. _Lady _Deveraux is expecting you. Right this way sir." The boy led him to the second floor and onto a private VIP room.

"Captain Christopher Pike." Victoria stood from where she sat and saluted her friend.

"Victoria." He in return acknowledged her presence with a smile before sitting down opposite to her.

"So…what seems to be troubling you? I know that you just don't call to check up on things."

Victoria sighed and pressed several buttons on the order PADD that was given to her.

"Well…I hope that you'll keep an open mind on what I am about to confide to you." She took a deep breath and looked at Pike.

"Go on."

"It's about Commander Spock and I."

"Ah, so that what this is all about." He gave her a knowing look which Victoria replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I started a relationship with him, and as far as Starfleet regulation is concerned we cannot be prosecuted if I am not under his command therefore—"

"Therefore you decided to momentarily discontinue the relationship and wait till term ends. A fantastic loophole I must say."

She almost gaped at him. _"How the hell did he knew that?"_

Seeing her reaction he chuckled and continued, "Spock already talked to me."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes and to avoid repetition you should probably talk as soon as possible after the term. I had already fixed the documents to present the Academic Council, recommendations and other data's you must know. I'll just send them to you and Spock so you could complete it."

Victoria just stared at him still shocked.

"Okay, since I've already eased you of the job of telling me about your luscious affair with your superior can we now order the famous 'Rosa Pasta', Admiral Marcus said that it's very tasty."

Pausing he looked at her and gave the most gentle smile. He looked at her as if he was his own daughter, he and her father had been best friends in the Academy, therefore, he wanted to help and protect her as much as he can like his friend would do.

"I'm happy for you and Spock."

"Thank you."

They spoke no more of the topic and talked about politics and democracy. She was pretty relieved when she got home, a small smile etched on her face.

**(*_*)**

Spock looked at the documents that Captain Christopher Pike had sent him. He knew he had to talk with Victoria about his meeting with his colleague. As he thought about her a warm feeling came thru his heart.

"_24 days, 8 hours, 34 minutes and 15 seconds. That's all that remains till you're mine."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R<strong>_


	6. CH6: Semi-Finals

**Author's Notes:**

Here's another update. I believe that this chapter is not as exciting as I wanted it to be, however, it will be needed as I plan a lot of things for the story in the near future. I'll just try to make it up to all of you on the following chapters.

As usual my dear people; review, favorite, and follow.

Come on…give me some love. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Semi-Finals<strong>

The gymnasium was full for the particular day, it was the Semi-Finals for the Hand-to-Hand Combat Competition. There were only four more competitors and those who will win would face each other next term. Those two contenders would face each other and whoever wins would be the representative for the international competition.

Spock was sitting on the row together with the other faculty was seated. The bleachers were full of students, most of them blabbing around the event and some chatting about their classes.

The first fight between Cadet Russell and Cadet Wood was quite interesting but not memorable. They had used basic and advance moves of boxing and wrestling. Spock figured that the match lasted for about 13 minutes and 47 seconds before Cadet Russell was announced as the winner. He felt a small jolt as he realized that the next contender would be Victoria.

Victoria on the other hand was readying herself on the locker room. She had already stretched and was now sitting on the bench thinking.

"Deveraux, you're up." Professor Ulred called.

Sighing she stood and walked out of the door. Booming noise assaulted her hearing and she almost grimaced. Looking to the side she saw Cadet Ben Russell who's shaking hands with Professor Ulred. Victoria figured out that he must be the one who won the first round and therefore her possible opponent on the finals.

Spock almost glared at the group of Cadets who was eyeing and drooling over Victoria, they were making remarks and cat-calls on her direction that she seems to ignore. She was a picture of perfection on his eyes, her toned abdomen and her curves were showing as she stepped out of the locker room.

"For the second round of the semi-finals and the fight that would determine on who faces Cadet Ben Russell on the finals next term. Let we welcome: Cadet Victoria Deveraux versus Cadet Beatrice Blundy!"

Victoria looked at her opponent, the blond haired engineering cadet was looking back at her too with determination on her face but Victoria could read between expressions and she could see a slight worry and fear beneath the façade.

"I'm sure the two of you had already read the rules, therefore I need not remind you all over again, on the sound of the buzzer you may start." Professor Ulred said as he stood between the two women.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

_BUZZ!_

Blundy attacked first, her fist and legs swinging at several directions trying to hit her opponent. Victoria blocked the attacks while watching the pattern of the cadet's moves. A punch hit her on the left cheek, though as she estimates the given force with the attack, it wouldn't even form any bruise.

"_She's exerting too much energy on her hits, especially on the kicks that she's making. The force of her hits decreases as her body tires down.__"_

She blocked the incoming punch and held the cadet's right arm then kneed her in the stomach for about three times before letting go. Blundy fell down on her knees gasping.

As Blundy slowly recovered and began to stand up, Victoria readied herself in an attack position. When Blundy was standing up, Victoria ran to her direction and performed a flying head scissors; though, she didn't put too much force and pressure on her legs so that there would be no major damage on her opponent's part. She knew that the opponent wouldn't be recovering anytime soon - as she originally intended; she didn't want to prolong the fight anymore. She felt that it would be unnecessary to create flamboyant moves just to show off to the spectators, what she did was executing the most efficient moves in the most efficient way possible.

The gymnasium became silent as they watch Cadet Blundy fell on the ground with a thud and Cadet Deveraux landing gracefully. A moment passed then a sudden burst of cat-calls, yells, and cheers filled the whole area.

Ten seconds passed. Cadet Blundy is still lying on the floor.

Professor Ulred decided to come to the cadet's side to check her status. After a few more seconds he raised his hand with the red flag and signalled the committee and declared the K.O. Loud clapping and shouting could be heard as the announcement was made. Victoria herself was pretty surprised that it had been an easy match.

"And the winner for the second round of the semi-finals and the contender that will be advancing to the finals to face Cadet Ben Russell!" Ulred once again announced looking around the room with a smile etched on his face.

Victoria looked around the room and made a customary bow then headed back to the locker room to get her things. Her eyes did momentarily looked at Spock's direction before deciding to move out, she was pretty pleased to see him there and be able to see her in action.

"_Well…a different kind of action at least."_

She grinned as the night that they had spent together entered her mind.

**(*_*)**

"Hey V! Congratulations!" Victoria stiffened as she felt Leila hugged her. McCoy and Kirk was behind her looking awkward in the presence of female emotion.

"Thank you." She replied to her friend as she try to detangle herself from the other female.

"Oh, don't be like that! I know! Let's go out on a dinner together, like a celebratory dinner!" She sighed and nodded.

"Congratulations Deveraux. Maybe I could treat you…one way or another…maybe tonight?" Kirk winked at her suggestively.

"Don't mind him. Congratulations Victoria." McCoy smiled at her.

"Come on! Stop blabbing!" Leila grabbed her arms and dragged her away, eager to treat her friend.

"I'm telling you I'll settle for nothing but fancy and elegant."

**(*_*)**

Spock watched as Victoria's friends clamoured around her, he knew that he cannot approach her for the moment. _"Maybe later." _He thought as he took one final look of her and turned around heading to his own quarters to grade papers.

**(*_*)**

Leila brought Victoria, Leonard, Jim and two other cadets on the 'Venetia's Harbor'; a seafood restaurant.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Victoria these are Cadet Rudy Sherlock of the Engineering, Cadet Nyota Uhura of Xenolinguistics, and…" A green hand grabbed both of her hands, looking at the owner of the appendages she saw an attractive Orion smiling at her, "I'm Gaila from Engineering. Just call me Gaila."

Smiling back she replied, "Nice to meet you Gaila. Just call me V."

"So any man to celebrate your victory with?" Nyota asked looking at her curiously.

Victoria noticed that Kirk kept looking at the other Cadet and almost sighed in relief. _"Maybe then he will leave me alone."_

"No, no one in particular." Yes, she lied. She doesn't want to divulge anything to other people before she and Spock become official, she also placed Spock's sense of privacy in line on answering the question.

"Do you date?" She looked at Cadet Sherlock curiously.

"No. Why?"

"Well, you're pretty and popular around the Academy so I'm just curious since I don't see you with anybody."

"I'm not really interested in any form of relationship right now. I'm focusing on my career."

"That sucks, men are pretty little things…" Gaila said looking at Kirk flirtingly.

They talked some more and she decided to order her favourite 'Seafood Casserole' and ate in peace while constantly interacting with her friends and her new acquaintances.

**(*_*)**

After she ate and conversed some more with her friends she excused herself and headed to her dormitory. However, while on her way there she saw a familiar figure walking along the way. Catching up with the figure she smiled and tugged his sleeve.

"Hey."

Spock looked at the person who tugged his sleeve and felt a familiar warmth as she was met with those familiar eyes.

"I trust you had a satisfying evening Cadet?" He inquired. He could smell her scent from where she walked along side of him, it has a calming effect like the essence that he uses on his meditations.

"I have. My friends are very chatty. However, there's still a part of my evening that still needs to be fulfilled." She looked ahead of her refusing to meet his eyes.

"And what would that be?" He wanted her to be satisfied, he wanted to know if he could do something to make her evening satisfactory.

"You." She replied as they reach the secluded area of the Academy.

He looked at her, his heart fluttering with a familiar emotion whenever he's with her. For any spectator watching from afar the Commander seems to be looking at the Cadet with apprehension however, upon close inspection one could see the relaxed posture of the Vulcan and the tender expression on his face as he looked at the woman beside him.

He was well aware of the possible exposure that they could receive if somebody was to see them, however, he concluded that since it was the end of the week and both students and faculty were preparing for the upcoming examination week, nobody would be wandering on the particular area. Computing the possibilities he deduced that there is a minimal 6.002% that somebody could walk in the particular spot that they were in.

Not saying a thing he touched his right index and middle finger with her initiating the ozh'esta. As soon as their fingers met on the particular Vulcan intimate gesture both of them felt tenderness, contentment and affection both of them held for each other.

Nothing else was said that night, both of them were contented with each other's company.

**(*_*)**

_**Unknown Location**_

_**0005 hours**_

"Make sure that you'll leave no trace… I do not want anyone knowing anything." A deep husky voice said through the com unit.

"You have my word. No one will know." A person clad in black replied as he looked at the building prints in front of him. The plan is ready to be executed.

"Do not fail me."

"I will not."

For the past few weeks he carefully planned everything, looking at every possible detail and holes to the plan. And now…everything is ready. Sooner or later the victory will be theirs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R - <strong>__**F&F**_


End file.
